


Vulnerable

by Shortybaby08



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Loki, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinks galore, Kinky, Knife Play, Loki - Freeform, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor (2011), Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Warning: Loki (Marvel), dub con, loki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: The God of Mischief kidnaps you during the New York attacks, as he plans on keeping you as his trained and loyal pet. However, he doesn't know the gift you have and he's growing weak from it.**DUB-CON**





	1. Fear Comes To Play

Bloodcurdling screams filled your ears as the streets filled with people running and panicking. Your breath was slowly fading and it seemed everywhere you turned another hole appeared on the ground. Your head shook frantically looking each and every way for a place to duck and cover. As you found a corner of a building, you stopped and tried to fill your lungs with as much air as possible; to prepare for another run.

Another blast was heard as a worm like alien creature flew past you, it's scaly sides and 3 mile long tale scratching the building's top floor that you stood under. 

Quickly, it took every ounce of strength you had left to tuck and roll away into a near by alley, barely getting to safety.

A blast of light flashed - sounding that of a bomb and people started to cheer. A red and yellow streak flew right over your head - Iron Man. A wave of relief washed over you as the once grey sky was clearing up now and you saw the allied forces. 

S.H.I.E.L.D.

But just as things were looking as if it was turning around you noticed the skies were now opening as if the world was finally coming to an end. Your jaw dropped and eyes widen with your heart palpitating at the speed of light. The cosmic skies opened up more and there they were more alien creatures. 

Backing more away, you crowded yourself deeper in the cool, damp alley, that smelled of rat poo and sewage. Your back hit a wall and you winced as you grabbed your right arm. The adrenaline must've been high on you because your arm was starting to burn. 

Looking down to cover the gashing wound you threw your head back crying, waiting for death maybe. Anything was better than being here and in defeat you hung your head low.

Footsteps approached but there was hardly any strength left in you so you waited to see who or what would harm you or potentially kill you. 

A cool metal point was under your chin and you gasped at it. It felt .. nice. 

It brought your face up to meet the person; slowly as your head tilted up you made out the silhouette of a rather tall, slim figure. Your eyes blinked trying to put color into it;

Slowly, black boots started to work it's way into your vision, as well as black leather pants and the legs in them were squeezed rather rightly in them. Silver studs protruded from the thighs and a black tunic with a strap that came over the shoulder. So many different cuts and angles as if it represented this person's life was actually like that - jagged and unknown, unpredictable. His chest plate had a gold neck lining with green coming out the pecs. But what memorized you was the pale, gorgeous face that you now had contact with. He had long jet black hair that was slicked back, letting his beautifully chiseled face be your front view.

"Stand up, Mortal." His voice had such authority in it and for whatever reason your brain decided to shoot that signal to your lady parts. 

As best as you could as to not anger him, you slowly stood trying to keep your breathing under control. He was of no normal height, as he stood a good two feet above you - well, more like towered. 

You were met with the most memorizing ocean blue eyes but you knew what would happen if you stared for too long - it always happened. Your gaze dropped back down to the ground and the point of the spear he was holding pushed further into your throat. 

"I didn't say you could look down, eyes on me." 

You didn't. 

The spear looking thing started to glow,

"I suggest you listen to me unless you want to end up with no life." 

You took a breath, hesitantly you brought your eyes back up to meet his. 

The man hunched forward a bit, he was indeed the most broken person you ever felt in your entire life. Usually, it took a few hours or a second meeting to take on that person's pain, but with him - this was an unusual pain. 

Hopelessness. Fear. Controlled. Unloved. Alone.

So many emotions overwhelmed you and you started to break down as if portraying what he was feeling on the inside. Tears fell from you that was far from your control, he had so much raw emotion inside of him. It was so deep down though as if covered by something else, the anger and resentment he felt against someone was unbearable. 

He grabbed the back of your head, making sure to tightened the grip into your hair and pulled you forward to him. 

"Do you fear me?" He smirked at you and your blood ran cold. How could someone so beautiful be so evil. 

You nodded though, hoping the truth would at least have him to release you.

Wrong. 

He pushed you up again the wall, trapping you between it and his body. You felt a gush of arousal flood over you and a warmth spread through you. 

Two times fold.

He was getting aroused from this; your fear. 

"Please. Don't." You whimpered as he trailed a finger down your cheek, it was cold as it touched you like ice. You turned away in shame of how aroused you were getting. 

He leaned in closer to you his nose nuzzling your cheek, 

"I can smell you Darling, you want me don't you?"

Yes.

"No."

"You can't lie to a God."

A God.

You cocked your head back to face him. You showed no fear this time as you boar straight into his eyes. 

He was a God from what you can see, the place you saw was utterly beautiful. Gold, white and majestic. You saw many moons as if there was no sky just always a sun rising effect on the place. You were so into your study that you didn't notice him wincing in pain as his energy was given to you. 

Everything was fuzzy, but you somehow saw different colors on a bridge, two bodies that looked like they were dancing - no fighting. One of them had fallen over it but before you could see anymore the stranger yelped and pushed away from you.

He was sweating now, panting hard as his hands curled into a first. His eyes were murderous as he stalked back towards you and your heart leaped into your chest. Your face collided with the wall now as you felt him tug at your pants. 

"No. No. Please don't, please." You started crying out of partly your own fear, but even more so the utter humiliation of a fantasy of yours playing out in real life. But this wasn't a roleplay - this was real danger and your body reacted to it the way you dreamed it would. 

"Oh? But I think you want me to don't you?" He had your pants around your ankles, your green and black panties on display. "And my, my how wonderful is it you wore my colors today. You were meant for me." He pulled your head back, cracking your neck a little and it hurt, but it hurt so good. 

You moaned a bit as you felt the wetness soaking you, your body begging for his touch. 

"Look at how you react to what I am doing, dare I say you're a little pain slut aren't you?"

You shook your head, not trusting how the word 'no' would come out as. 

"No need to answer -" You gasped as his finger traced the out line of your bottom lips on top of your underwear. "Your puddle says it all." He murmured as his hand reached down the front and cupped you.

You squired trying to get away, you refused no matter how much your stubborn body wanted it, wanted him. He was ideally the perfect person - looks wise. 

"Hold still." He hissed as he bit your ear.

"Oooh." You let a moan out that time it stung but it ignited a speak inside of you.

"Be a good girl for me and I may give you what you're craving." 

The hand cupping you moved a finger tracing your slit with it. You gasped feeling the cool contrast of him to your hot body temperature. He wasn't by any means a normal being. 

His finger slowly dipped inside of you achingly slow, going so deep inside of you it might as well actually been his cock. But if he was a God then there was more in store for you.

Once his finger settled inside, you bit hard at your lip trying to keep your body from giving in to him. As if he knew you already and oh so well, he twirled the finger and you couldn't help but press down - moaning in pure bliss as his knuckle found your spot. 

You could feel the arrogant smirk against the back of your neck and tried to let off but he kept you on him. 

"Move for me." 

Shaking your head, you refused no matter how good it would feel to have him brush over that spot again. 

"Defiant to your King?" Clicking his tongue as he swirled you around and threw you on the ground. "I was going to be somewhat gentle, somewhat understanding but my patience has been pushed. Your legs started to spread on their own accord and you struggled to try and get up. 

Your face slammed to the ground as his big hand was now on your cheek keeping you steady. 

"Be still, and I may let you live." 

The tears were coming down your face now as a light washed around the both of you and you felt the ground against your naked skin. 

How did he do that? And you could only assume now he was naked as well.

"Please I'll do anything." You tried begging once more to see if you could get his vulnerable side out. You had felt it, behind this cold exterior he put on; was a boy who was scared and guard closed from getting hurt and lied to again. 

"Too late. I gave you a chance to make this an enjoyable experience for you, now it will be most enjoyable for me." 

You felt something round and big nudge its way against your opening and again though futile you squirmed to get away. 

It was as if by magic your arms were held out on the ground in front of you, held down by invisible forces. You hyperventilated, eyes squeezing shut as you felt him slip into your warm cunt - stretching it as if you were a maiden. 

Your mouth fell open at how good it felt to have something so big fill you up and you were thankful you hadn't seen it beforehand. Even then from the way it felt you could tell it was more than the average human. The wetness you provided gave him no resistance as he finally settled inside of you. 

You were resting still on one side of your cheek, and he saw how your mouth fell open at the stretch; so he gave you time to adjust to his size. 

"You feel so good my pet, so tight, so wet." He purred into your ear, kissing the corner of your eye in a affectionate way. 

Slowly, he with drew out of you almost to the point where he was completely out and then he slammed into you. You cried out a wordless scream at the intrusion. 

"You're loving this aren't you?" He started rutting in and out like a jack rabbit. Your face being scraped further against the ground but that just mixed with each thrust he gave you. A ticking time bomb was how you felt at the moment, as his hand that was on your cheek now brushed into your hair. You felt incredible around him, he surely has never and would have never dreamed of fucking a mortal. However, here he was balls slapping against one as his orgasm approached.

"Cry out for me."

He gave one particular hard thrust that had your head spinning as you cried out, 

"Please!"

"What do you want?"

"More."

He held nothing back as he gave you every single inch of him, he filled you up so perfectly you've never felt this full before. The world shattered around you as your orgasm started to build, so much pleasure and you were getting it from a God no less. His cock rutted against the spot in you and you just about lost it. It was like a plug, as pressure built and release building you up higher and higher. You didn't want it but oh you did. 

"Are you going to cum for your King." He cooed as he planted both of his hands now on the ground on either side of your head. Your eyes were closed you didn't noticed his gaze lusting over at how beautiful you were underneath him. He felt your cunt squeeze him for all he was worth - knowing you were at the point of no return. 

But before you finished he needed you to say his name for him, he wanted to hear what his name would sound like on your tongue.

"Loki." He panted breathlessly as he tried to keep himself from cumming. He was a God damn it, no woman had made him feel like busting this early, not even the women back home on Asgard. 

"What?" You were about to shatter at any moment. 

"My name is Loki - Say my name." He growled his thrust started to falter in rhythm. "Say it damn it woman I'm about to cum."

"Loki." You moaned enjoying how his name rolled of your lips like that. 

Loki. Brother of Thor. 

Hot warmth flooded as your orgasm washed over you and his seed spilled into you mixing together. 

Still in a daze you tried to catch your breath as his weight lifted off of you. Your face was not red and bleeding from the ground, Loki looked at you as if he was debating something. 

Finally, he reached his thumb out over your cheek rubbing it in a circle, as you touched your cheek when he released you - you didn't feel any of the scratches. 

"Yes, I am keeping you." His sinister smile made you squirm as he grabbed his spear and before you knew it, he pressed it against your chest.

The world faded into a black abyss. 


	2. Empath

It was too cold, the air crept over your naked form as the hard ground kept you awake. All you truly remember was Loki pointing that spear thing to you and everything else faded into darkness. 

You struggled to open your eyes as footsteps approached and so as a defense mechanism you faked sleep.

Something, or someone kicked you hard on the side. You yelped as the burning sensation gave in and you snapped your eyes open. You glared at Loki and the man that was with him. 

He was a few inches shorter than the God with brown hair but bright blue eyes that seemed to be glowing. He carried around arrows from his back like he was some sort of archer. 

"Barton. This is my new..pet" Loki smiled down on you, making you feel so small, defenseless, like a piece of meat for the picking. "Pet." what a nasty, degrading word, and yet it made you wet thinking of how that word can come to play.

Barton had looked down upon you - locking his eyes with yours. He hunched forward just as Loki had; which Loki did seem to notice as he raised an eyebrow looking between the both of you. 

You felt in you a sort of sense your mind was now someone else's as if it was under control. Your body screamed to be let free as if it was being compromised to go against your own good.

Barton grunted as he struggled but successfully turned away pinching his nose bridge in the process. You backed away into the wall accepting the headache that was following. He was being controlled somehow but by who and what you did not know. 

Loki looked as if he was disturbed by the ordeal; what was it with you that he couldn't pin? Why did Barton react in a similar manner he did when he first connected with your eyes? There was something amiss here and he wanted to know what it was. His plans were at stake and he would curse himself if he let a mortal like you ruin them.

"She's....a pretty little thing sir, something not of..here." Barton had trailed off quietly but Loki heard him loud and clear. He took a deep breath in which his eyes closed - you were no normal mortal it seemed. 

"That she is." Loki had agreed as both of the men now were staring at you. 

It was as if a light bulb suddenly went off because you were only now aware you were naked. You shriveled up against the wall covering yourself. 

Loki chuckled shaking his head,

"And modest too. Leave us." He barked turning towards you with that devilish grin that made your insides turn with disgust and yet somehow with excitement. 

As soon as he was gone Loki was in front of your sight and once again your eyes traveled up his lean form. He truly was a handsome specimen. 

Before you even knew it his big hands were around your job lifting you up to your feet. Your eyes were shifting to him, his silky smoothed back hair, his body armor anywhere but his eyes. It seemed you were wiped out completely just by staring into them. 

"What are you?" He studied you carefully his eyes narrowing in utter wonder. 

"I'm hu-man." You tried to answer but your voice was rasped and cut off by him squeezing your throat. 

"You can't lie to me I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"I'm not lying." At least you think you weren't. 

Sure, you knew you weren't the typical 'mortal' 'human' whatever. But you also knew you had no special kind of powers; you couldn't read minds, couldn't shoot any lasers from your body, no super inhuman strength, nor speed. You only could feel the other's persons feeling. It was what you could find on the internet as they called "Empathy." 

His hand squeezed harder on your throat and your eyes rolled back as you let out a soft moan. You weren't vanilla and were full of surprises for the God. The temptation to push you was great, to see just how much of him you could endure. 

His lips brushed oh so gently against yours - you dared not open your eyes. 

"I could easily break you -" his lips slightly quivered as they brushed softly against yours, "bend you according to as I see fit, own every inch of this delicious temple of yours." His hands started to roam your frame, following every dip and very curve. As if he were memorizing it. His touch was cold, almost as cold as the atmosphere but you weren't sure if it was because of that. 

You giggled as he brushed against your side, and you missed the slight smile that came across his handsome face. He licked his lips as he studied you almost as if he was looking at a piece of art. In all of Valhalla he never found someone as beautiful as you back home on Asgard. No one that had so much sass, grace, wit and yet radiated submissiveness. 

You were stubborn - but Loki oh, he loved a challenge. 

You whimpered when he cupped your breast and against better judgement, opened your eyes. 

Loki was captivated by how beautiful your eyes were, he was so hurried before, so in need of relief from the stressful invasion of Midgard, he hadn't even considered how breathtakingly exquisite you looked.

A Goddess shot down to Earth. 

But it was when he once again hunched in a fit of pain he started to get irritated. What secret did you have from him? What were you hiding? He felt his energy being drained, even more so then when he had to have his check-ins with Thanos. 

He rested his forehead against the wall, and you were in a familiar predicament; in between him and the wall. Your body yet again getting off on the idea. 

His thumb brushed over your nipple sending a tremble down the inside of you. Oh how wonderful it felt, it had been months since your body had been touched like this. It was nice - different - than earlier when had ravished you in the ground.

He took his time still drawing circles over your now very much harden nipples. As if he was trying to soak in the pattern of your goosebumps that formed on them. 

It was only when he licked the side of your neck you realized just how wrong this was. He was not human, he had basically forced you into accepting what he had to offer in the alley. Or did he truly force you? Isn't what a man's touched you had been craving for so long? Someone to take you in an animalistic way it had you feeling alive again?

You started to squirm in his grasp and tried to push him away from you. 

"You were being so good for me Pet." Loki sighed as he pushed from the wall to have a look at you. 

"I'm not your Pet." You spat him trying to sound disgusted, look disgusted. 

“Oh no? Then why does your body quiver every time I touch you like this?” To price the point he ran his hand only down your stomach and you shook with anticipation. “That sure does look like you want me.” 

“No. That’s a body’s natural reaction when in an aroused state it doesn’t mean I want it.” You crosses your arms over your chest. 

“Oh? Well have you been so selfish and self absorbed that you haven’t noticed my body’s reaction?” He circled you making you uneasy. 

You shifted from foot to foot as you tried to avoid his gaze. You saw his boots stop in front of you again and your head whipped up when he grabbed the back of your head forcing you to look at him. 

“Kneel.” 

“No.” 

You hissed as his nails dig deeper into your scalp.

”You will kneel mortal, one way or another, by the end of the day.” He smirked at you again as pushed you back on the floor. “And I will figure out what you’re hiding about yourself, there’s more than what meets the eye.” He left you in the same place he found you as a lady in all black came. 

She crouched down beside you, and you being interested to know what you could feel from her decided to look into her eyes. 

She was taken unwillingly from what you could feel, tortured, twisted and turned into something that she didn’t want to become. 

Seems like that’s what most of the people you’ve been encountering literally; tortured souls fighting for survival.

But for the first time that day, you felt happiness as you still stared into her eyes. You felt safe, rescued, renewed.

She didn’t even so much as flinch when you pulled away, and she actually half smirked at you. 

“You have a gift. It will be helpful.” 

“I’m not helping that smug bastard.”

”I didn’t say you were helping him.” 

You looked at her confused, if she didn’t meant him then who -

“Agent Romanoff, I’ve found her. She’s alive and well.”


	3. A King's Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things have happened in the past few months y'all. I am just so happy, and at the same time confused of about life and where I am going. But I am blessed to say I have a new job which I do like so far and a new outlook on my depression I hope I can keep this up. 
> 
> P.S Email me if you need anything; i.e someone to talk to, vent to, or just want to chat it up. Email is: shortybaby2008@gmail.com

"I don't understand, Whats- Whats going on?" 

Sensing how scared and confused you were, the redheaded woman held you by the shoulders while seemingly checking you for any trauma. 

"My name is Natasha, I'm with The Avengers. We are here to not only help you, but you need to help us." 

"Wait. What? Why me?" You felt the panic rise in your chest already feeling your heart palpitating at a high speed.

"Love, relax. Breathe in and out. Come on now." She slowly coaxed you into a rhythm of grounding yourself and it helped quite a bit. "Ok look, I know you're scared and confused. You're not a normal Empath, you don't only feel the emotions, you live and feel the physical agony and pain of the past. You are the key we need to defeat Loki."

"I - I don't want to be. I'm I'm only 18 I -" The water works were coming again, and at this point the only thing Natasha could do to stop you from shaking was to hold you close to her. The hug was much needed it was warm and friendly - almost motherly. You knew you were different in other ways than one for certain and now it was confirmed. 

"How do you know about me? My gift?" The woman wasn't a familiar face in anyway, but yet she know of you and your ability. 

"We've been following you for quite sometime." She meekly replied - dancing around a subject matter you had the feeling. 

"I...why?" 

"We need your help. My friend Clint Barton has been compromised, as you saw." Natasha changed the subject. She looked down almost regretfully, now realizing that he was the friend you saw in her past. "I owe him a debt, I - we -"

"You need me to stay close to Loki and play the role so you have enough time to devise a plan, and free your friend." You got it - loud and clear and decided on giving up on how The Avengers even knew of you. If you were honest with her and even yourself you were more than willing to do the job. Loki was starting to peak your interest; which you would never admit it out loud or even in your own thoughts. What was that past memory you saw - of the two figures on the bridge. Who fell off it? Why was there so resentment you felt? It felt like it was against blood too - even more so not even just blood but a love that is false blood. You shook your head from the mix emotions. 

"Well, yes." Natasha half smiled at you as if she didn't want to be truly this bad news breaking.

"It's fine." You reassure her taking a deep breath. You could do this - for your curiosity and for them and their friend. 

"You really are a strong person. A special someone." She ended up giving you a hug as Barton walked back into the cell. 

"So, how and why is your friend working for this dude?" You whispered as to not alert the dude too much of the plan that was already in action starting with you.

"His scepter we don't know exactly but it has the ability to control people - their minds. Barton was working with Shield concerning the Tesseract and was compromised due to having inside of knowledge on everything for Loki." 

"Mmm so your typical everyday stuff?" You tried to make light of the situation when in reality yourself was screaming wondering how and what power of the universe decided this to be your fate. Besides your gift, you weren't exactly sure what made you so special. 

"Loki wants her now." Barton barked, you shuttered at the command and the way those words so easily escaped from him.

He grabbed at your arm painfully tight as he forced you up and practically dragged you out of your little cell. You whimpered and your head turned back a silent plea for Natasha's help, but it was futile as she was undercover. All she could do was hang her head low with regret and your stomach dropped as you walked with Clint to accept your fate. 

Everyone was so busy scattering around their computers running or walking like mindless zombies. Loki managed to control well over three dozen of the world's best scientists and you had to give him credit whatever his reasoning was he was going to extreme to make sure it was getting done - and fast. 

"So uhm Barton is it?" You cheesed and chuckled at him hoping to bring some sort of light to the unbearable walk. Barton glanced down at you as he practically still drug you through the corridors 

"Yes." He monotonously replied looking ahead, not even cracking so much of a smile or anything. 

"Uhm...so Natasha she uhm she says hi." Truly you had no idea what you were honestly talking about or doing - trying to stay alive for the most part. The light grew dimmer and dimmer on the walls as Clint led you down the bleak hallway to what seemed to be your doom.

******

"Are you ready to be trained hmm?" Loki circled you as you rotated your head, following his movements every which way - or at least tried to. Barton had simply thrown you into a room; which caused you to stumble on to your knees. As soon as you tried to get, up a very heavy boot had made contact with the nape of your neck. You froze in panic and pure utter fear and breathed out heavily. 

You couldn't see it, but Loki had a half smirk on his face, relishing at how he you trembled. Your skin was so inviting to him; smooth, warm, every bit of a goddess and he had to admire your strength and willingness to measure up to him. After having you in the way he did, you did nothing but consume every bit of his mind. The way your body trembled in anticipation for him, the way it welcomed him into you - oh what a feeling of heaven it truly was. 

He had to snap himself out of it; you were merely meant to be only for his pleasure needs and nothing more. But yet, what was your secret of hurting those you stared at? Loki was determined even if it meant more pain for him. The more he thought about it the more anger he felt and only then he realized hr couldn't let you in - nor see a weak side of him. 

You couldn't see this contemplating state he was in, as you just tried to stay as still as possible when the pressure finally released. Just when you thought you were in the clear, a sharp pain shot through your neck.

A shock collar? The crazy maniac used his magic to put it on. He smiled waiting for your response - ready for another round to shoot through you with your defiant attitude, 

You had the just the right amount of defiance for Loki; just enough to entertain him, and still had the right amount of fear to feed him - his ego. 

But instead he was met with you standing up - as tall as you could - with your shoulders back and head held high. You did everything you could not stare directly into his eyes. 

"You - you're not afraid?" Loki was more shocked than annoyed.

"No." You tried to match his authoritative speech. 

"You're not trying to run?"

"Why would I? It's obvious I can't escape you, you're not mortal you could easily recapture me. It would be a waste of energy to try." 

"Why the change of heart?"

You shrugged uncertain of what to say and not daring to admit that you were curious to see how he would feel inside of you again. You dropped your head down afraid of these emotions, afraid of these feelings that circled you.

"Look at me." He suddenly spoke and just before you even had the chance to obey; a word escaped his lips, one that neither of you were expecting. "Please." A hardly there whisper but one you didn't want to disobey. And even Loki looked slightly shocked at the kindness that escaped his lips.

As soon as your eyes met this time - he didn't flinch and you got lost in those beautiful orbs yet again. It was like this time he allowed you to explore his world, his pain, his ache. Loki had to admit to himself that he was beginning to enjoy the pain he felt, it was better than being burned. 

The visions you normally see were static and as much as you tried to focus on them, all you were able to see from time to time was a beautiful redhead, Loki and what looked to be a ceremony. 

But something different happened, the vision got cut off and you were staring straight into his eyes, which wasn't normal by any means. You never was able to stare into people's eyes, pupils, iris. But for some reason you found yourself going back and forth between a broken vision and Loki's beautiful eyes. 

"You were married?" Your voice steady and calm as you clicked the different pieces of the puzzle. The Loki you saw in your vision was - happy. His hair was shorter, more pulled back and put together, his eyes were...green. His smile was absolutely stunning, he looked at peace with who and where he was. The beautiful redhead had freckles on her face, her eyes the same color green as Loki's. Her hair had different waves patterns, long reach just above her midsection. Her skin that of caramel, glistening in gold like shimmer and on her finger laid a ring. 

Loki grunted and turned away from you in an instant - which for whatever reason hurt you a little bit. 

"I'm... you don't have to answer." You stepped forward a bit contemplating in your head if touching him was a good idea or not. 

"I was to be, yes." He answered though his back was still turned to you. 

_Sigyn._

He had to hold back a slight chuckle - this was the first time he had any recollection of that name since his spiral fall into the unknown void. 

Sigyn - that was who you reminded him of. You were just like her.

Your attitude, defiance, willingness, eagerness for him. Is this the reason why he decided to keep you to be his? Loki couldn't say, love was not in his nature - not anymore at least. 

Sigyn was the only woman who truly wanted to get to know him, while every other women wanted his polar opposite brother, Thor. 

While Thor was the jock, the muscles - Loki, was the intellect, the brains, the wisdom. Just like two halves of a whole; Thor and Loki completed each other with their uniqueness and opposites. 

But of course when they were younger Loki always recalled how he would huff out his chest to make him appear more toned as he walked past the girls. Most reactions were of laughter and it pushed him into a hole and made him depressed, but his Mother Frigga, oh she was an angel. She gave him the strength to continue with life as it was, taught him magic and illusions.

Mustering up the slight bit of confidence he had, Loki learned how to form objects out of his magic and ended up conjuring a rose of Sigyn. He will never forget her smile as she hid behind her book as she hesitantly took the rose from his hands. 

So busy in his thoughts, he didn't realize you standing there looking at him. You were so fascinated by the way he just stood there; though you couldn't see him you could tell he was reminiscing about something. 

"She...was my best friend. The only one who understood me." With a waive of his hand you were consumed within him in green light and found yourself in a room fit for a - whatever Loki was. 

The walls were tiled and bleak looking, it was really depressing to say the least. 

But it was the bed that caught your attention; big with four stands on all all four corners, it was laced with beautiful green, black and gold patterns. If you were being honest - it looked quite confy and you wanted to feel the way those sheets felt on you naked body. 

_Good lord. Willingness to be naked for a deranged maniac like the man who stood before you. Insane, yet oh so thrilling._

Loki gestured with his hand for you to sit on the comfy bed which with a squeak that had left your lips before you had a chance to stop it just jumped on it. Loki hid the little smirk on his face as he watched you. 

"Sigyn was her name, a beautiful angel I ever saw. She was more of an intellectual than a beautiful face however, and her mind is what attracted me to her." The light in Loki's eye told you it was the fondest memory he had. "But that is a story that I will take to my grave whenever that would be." And before you could realize it, his facial features had darken back to the harden mask. "Now my Little Pet -" His lip curled into that devious smile and you swore his eyes had turned fully black. 

_Training time._


	4. A Gift, A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! So this one is a bit shorter as I wanted to not skip around too much, and really wanted the smut to stand alone. Get ready for a twist and a journey down a rabbit hole:)

"Come here girl." 

You shivered at the firm command. Naked, on your knees, you tried so desperately hard not to look at the God that was on the bed before you. Wow, he looked like a masterpiece sitting on the edge, patiently waiting to see if you would follow through or if you needed a shock. His legs were spread; one extended out slightly, his upper body hunched forward - looking at you with intense desire. He was still wearing his leather and metal armor. 

You gulped trying to avoid his gaze, never in your life had someone looked at you in such a way. It was intimidating and utterly turning you on for whatever reason. 

The fire he had decided to light felt warm against your skin, slightly kissing it - making you glow with a regal quality. You didn't notice but Loki did, and he was was mesmerized by your silhouette. For a moment he had forgotten he had commanded you to do something - and when he came back down from his thoughts, he ended up shocking you. 

"Owww Loki!" You hissed. The bastard just had to remind you he was in control. But if he had even half the mind to come down from his superiority, he would find he didn't even need it to get you to obey. 

"Do not make me repeat myself pet. Come. Now." Slowly you tried to bring yourself to your feet but Loki wasn't having it. He tutted as he shocked you again as you were knocked back down to the ground. 

"Ow. The fuck dude." You snapped your head up staring hard into those icicles called eyes. He groaned in pain hunching over a bit and now you were in a different setting.

_Ruins were all around you as giant blue like monsters ran every which way, the air was cold - weirdly as you never really felt the environment of your visions before but if you had you didn't notice. This place was abnormally cold, ice and snow all around. A gruff looking man was at what appeared to be an alter of some sort, his face was bloodied, one of his eyes was...missing. He held in his hands, a precious baby; who had the most beautiful sapphire skin with swirl like markings all around, and ruby red eyes - ones that should scare but held a vulnerability to them. His smile was so pure, as he looked at the older man with love in his eyes, and the man smiled back with equal amount of love. The baby's skin started to change to a normal color, his once red eyes were now emerald._

You were only brought back to your reality when he shocked you again,

"Pets don't walk on two legs. Crawl."

He was dead serious. 

This felt like such a degradation thing that you swore you wouldn't do. At the beck and call of man, isn't this what the Woman's Rights movement was for? But then again, the world you knew no longer existed, it was being taken over by the sexy demented being in front of you.

"Pet. Don't make me shock you again, I can already see those black and purple marks showing." Loki's warning tone had become his normal one with you. 

Why must you be so defiant? So stubborn, even when Loki first took you, you had less fight in you.

You slowly, against the better judgement, and the integrity you swore you had - put your hands down on the ground and crawled. One hand then a knee raised, one hand, then a knee. 

"Look at me." He rasped out.

_Why?_

"Don't deprive me of those beautiful eyes." His voice soft and pleading.

Oh he had a way with words that turned you in to gush on the inside. You lifted your head to meet his eyes, and yet again his pain took its course. You were beginning to get tired of constantly causing him pain, because you were realizing his life before this one was nothing but.

The God became even more handsome than before as you drew closer to him, this crawl felt longer than what it would normally take if you'd walk. His eyes were hooded, mouth parted ever so slightly as if taking in your every movement. Was that the light or did for just a faint moment his eyes blinked red. 

You finally reached him, not wanting to disobey you stood up on your knees with your head held high. How was this a prideful moment? You weren't exactly sure, but all you could do was stay in his little game and do what he wanted. 

Loki traced every inch of you it seemed, his eyes zig zagging with the curves of your body, so amused at how high you held your head even in a situation of captivity. Feisty, unashamed, scared a little yet curious. He would have no problem breaking you down slowly, intimately and ultimately trading you in for someone better. 

He slipped two fingers into the space between your neck and the collar, yanking hard to get you nearly lips touching. You whimpered, a whimper so sweet, so innocent you didn't even realize nor feel Loki trembling slightly at the sound of it. _Trade you in for someone better - like that was going to happen._

The strangest part was when you realized that you were eye to eye and you saw nothing. No visions, no past - just two dilated pupils of black staring at you. A wolfish grin erupted on his face; like a predator would make right before he devours his prey. And Loki did just that all while licking his lips like you were a meal he couldn't wait to devour.

You took a deep breath, eyes widening at the realization and Loki took this time to humor,

"Looks like we found a way to keep you from hurting me. I have to keep you close it seems." He chucked in amusement as he leisurely stroked the column of your neck with the back of his fingers. "Let's begin."

*******

"You didn't tell her Red, did you?" Tony paced back and fourth, gnawing at the inside of his cheek. Through out this whole ordeal with Thor's brother coming to enslave the human race, Tony had the upmost confidence in his plan to win. However, it took a wrong turn when you got involved - by pure cruel fate. 

"No. Of course not Tony. You asked me not to." Natasha had titled her head to the side, studying the usually poised stoic man, who was now a wreck. 

"Good." Tony slammed his fist on to the table, staring down at the marble. A vision of your reflection came through and he had to shed at least one tear for the sake of his daughter. "She can't find out yet, I - she -"

"Tony, it's ok." Before she could even touch his shoulder he jerked from her.

"No, as long as she is in the hands of Rock of Ages she won't be. And who knows how long that will be."

"It won't be long." Thor had chimed in. 

"You can't say that, It's been a week since he captured Barton and Selvig."

"But it doesn't mean she will be. My brother will not harm her even if she is with him for a while."

"How do you know that? You said it yourself, he will stop at nothing to rule something and as of right now she's all he has. I can't even think of him and what he's doing to her." 

"That isn't my brother Tony. I know him, on Asgard he was respectful, polite, maybe not the ladies man but -"

"Thor this isn't your brother anymore. This is the new him - dangerous, vile, sick and twisted."

"I will not let you speak about him in that way. He is still the son of Odin," Thor looked out the window and the grey like skies. "He is still my brother, he is in there somewhere and I will not give up on him." He stormed out of the room, Mjolnir in hand. 

"Thor!" Nat tried to call out to him, they needed everyone if this plan was going to work.

"Let him go." Tony snared bitterly, "I have more important things to worry about than feelings for an 1,000 year old God." 

"Don't be an asshole. I know you have a lot at stake right now we all do but that is Thor's brother, that is your daughter, that is my friend. We need to be with each other not against each other. "

She was right, Natasha always was. It wasn't Thor's fault regardless of his brother's actions. Taking it out on him wasn't the answer and it wouldn't get you back to him. 

'What did you tell her?" He finally calmed his nerves ready to hear all Nat had witnessed. 

"I told her that we needed her, that she could help us from the inside."

"With her Empathy?" 

"Yes, with her Empathy. Tony how did she get that gift?" 

"From her mother, my wife...she'd always felt the energies in people, always tried to be there and solve everyone's problems. I knew on days when she came home in a funk, crying, angry, it was more so of the transferable energy than her own."

"It must be hard living like that. It's like having no emotions of your own." 

"It is but like she said, it was a gift she was blessed with and a curse she must live with. My daughter is no different, except for one thing; she doesn't just feel people's pain but she sees the reasons behind it."

"So, if Loki finds that out?"

"He can turn her into a weapon for his own."


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun Sex - need I say more??

"Head on the carpet love, hands behind your back and your legs parted." His command simple and stern. The authoritativeness in his voice had you on edge as you slowly crawled your way to the soft rug - swaying your booty a little as you went. It took a while for you to balance between your forehead on to the plush rug and your knees not giving out. It was harder than it seemed as you tried hard to keep your hands behind your back like he asked - no commanded. 

"Hold still. Or else." Was all that needed to be said for you to finally stop shaking. You sucked in air as you held your breath to see what his next move would be. It felt like forever as you tried to get your mind off of the burn of the itchiness you felt on your skin. 

_Be good. Be good._

You could feel Loki's eyes on you and you only wished the floor could open up and swallow you whole. He was watching, waiting for you to slip, waiting for you to give in. To his utter surprise you didn't, you had more guts than he realized and this interested him.

Naked and on display like you were a piece of meat is how you felt but it conflicted with the desires of his lustful, sinful, filthy promises of keeping you as his pet. Having to rely on your sense of hearing you tried to listen for any indication of him moving and after a while it paid off. 

You heard the clinking of his boots moving towards you and your heartbeat grew faster, threatening to beat quite literally out of your chest. Until finally the sense of his touch was on your skin and melted you into a puddle of mess. He slightly traced a lone finger along your back down to the small of your hips on one side of you and repeated the action on the other side. A giggle accidentally escaped your lips as you moved a little to avoid his touch but once you realized what you did you gasped; regretting it instantly.

_Shoot._

But if he did noticed he never let it on, but you couldn't see the smile on his face at your decision to still. He already had you under his control without having to hurt you. Loki continued his exploration of you, your body, the little movements you made that even you didn't notice, nor the sweet little "hmms" as he touched your skin.

When he came to the curve of your perfectly round ass cheek - he stretched out his hand and you swore there was a slight groan in the back of his throat. As quickly as he touched it, he pulled his hand away and as quick as he did it, it landed on your cheek with a loud *smack*. The taste of metal filled your mouth as you realized you bit down a little too hard on your lip to keep from crying out that you ended up drawing blood; but you didn't care no matter if at this point he scarred you for life you would let him. 

You pressed your forehead harder into the rug as if it was an anchor to keep you grounded and aware. Loki's hand found its way to your other cheek, caressing it gently as if taunting you, preparing you. 

"Cry out for me." He murmured before his hand pulled back and connected with you again, he didn't hesitate to grab the other cheek so now both his hand was filled with you and kneaded them like dough. It felt rather wonderful. "You can tolerate so much, it's funny how I find someone like I, and it's a mere mortal." His voice lonesome sounding and sad like he was talking out into the distance. 

A gush of wind blew past your face, though you dared not to even look up; you noticed the room seemed darker than before and bit more...chillier. 

Seidr comes in handy at times. 

You didn't know where the ego maniac was, only by hearing by the clicking of his boots were you able to decipher where he was at times.

He was studying you ever so closely the little things your body did without you even noticing. Was he slipping? Were the feelings of only using you for his pleasure just a facade? Had he fallen rather quickly in only a span of a few days? No. He hadn't - love was not in his nature anymore nor would it ever be again. He had to keep repeating to himself that you were merely for his pleasure and nothing more and once he figured out how you could see and feel his past he would discard you like the trash you were.

And yet a thought crept into his mind, one that even he tripled thought over but remembering how much your body relished in being taken in the manor it had in the alley way he thought it a chance to take but would give even you the satisfaction.He touched your side carefully, slightly and heard the gasp that escape your lips. He was cold so cold, it felt like he had about three cubes of ice in hands but it would have made sense his hold hand was flat against you. You turned your head but before you would fully do so he grabbed a big chunk of your hair pushing your face back into the rug but you could've sworn you saw blue in your peripheral.

"Ah, ah. Curious thing you are. Curiosity killed the kitty didn't it not?" He hummed and you groaned in annoyance. "Oh, I am going to have such fun with you. You have no idea the things I am going to corrupt you with."

"Please." You whispered slightly into the carpet hoping that he didn't hear that. That was only wishful thinking of course he had heard that.

"I'm sorry my Midgardian what was that?" He yanked your head back and from the upside down angle you gasped at the red eyes staring at you.

So it was HIM - the baby you saw.

"Cat got your tongue Midgardian?" He threw your head back down but flipped you over on your back before you had the chance to even process anything. He was beautiful in person, in adult form. He looked bigger - no, no bigger wasn't the right word - thicker. 

To say you were captivated was an understatement, Loki was beautiful like this - whatever this was. You were memorized by the swirl patterns that now formed on his face, those red eyes that most would think were 'beady' were rather round and big so beautiful. 

The being before you was memorizing, broken, insane and -

Oh shit you falling willingly into his game without meaning to. He wanted you to go against you means, not that he knew 100% what they were.

But the blue icicle before you was too good to pass up and you were growing impatient hot and bothered from waiting. The situation though, he was the master, had to be taken into your control if you wanted to get what you want.

Without missing a beat your wrapped your legs as tightly as you could around his waist, startling him. He gave you you a raised eyebrow as you with all the strength you could for a mere 'Midgardian' and pulled yourself up almost completely sitting in his lap.

Your eyes went wide when you felt the budge from his pants - WOW - a God he was. The both of you looked down between you two and your face grew red at the wet spot that was left on his pants though it could've been him as well. You mustered enough courage to push him on his back and he smirked at you running his hands along your sides. All you could do was just stare and try not to concentrating on the aching between your legs the carnal instinct taking over you. 

Loki must've noticed because his pupils were blown, hardly any red to them anymore.

"Somebody is fascinated by the monster?" His voice sang out his smirk playing on his face.

Monster? Was he talking about himself? How could he refer to himself like that? Whatever he was a monster wasn't a word that came to mind.

"Monster? I hardly see one." You licked your lips, causing Loki to moan at how wanton you've become from his Jotun form.

You growled and struggled to get his armor off. The thing was complicated buttons, belts, and all sort of ties. Loki sensed your frustration,

"Need some help?" He sounded amused by the attempt and in a flash of light FINALLY it was your turn to see him naked, bare nothing separating you two anymore. He was cold, not normal cold, freezing cold your whole body started to shiver. But as quick as it came it went and you only realized that he had put the fire on low so that you wouldn't feel frostbitten.

"I went back and forth in my head wondering if I should subject you to such torture. But from the way your body easily took me in well, I figured you would be able to take me in this way as well."

"I don't understand, Thor he isn't -"

Loki's hands came around your throat threatening to cut off your air, you scratched at his chest begging for him to stop. His hands were cold and you felt like the air was being sucked out of you and it was on the verge of burning - the irony. It wasn't until your face turned blue from almost passing out did he finally let go.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. That. Name." His eyes dangerous and alarming all you could do was nod as you held your throat trying to warm it up. Every time you moved your head you felt the coldness, wow so he has ice powers too?

For a moment you just stared at each other and Loki couldn't help but over flow with guilt. The bruise forming on your neck was becoming black and purple now and it started to hurt even if you didn't move. Slowly Loki reached out for you, as you tried to duck from him.

"It's ok I won't hurt you, please let me help." He skimmed three fingers along your neck in a circular motion and slowly you could feel your neck become numb. 

You just stared at him in disbelief; he tried to hurt you, make you pass out - not so much willing as believing he was truly going to kill you. But that pushed you to just finally seal the deal. You practically leaped into his freezing cold body lips finally crashing on his. It was cold, but the warmth of your mouth contrasted every little bit of chilly sensation you felt. 

Loki got you on your back pulling his lips from yours, he traced a line from in between your breasts down the center of your stomach, pat your belly button once he got to the top of your mind he twisted his hand so he could cup you much like he did before. 

YES. GOD YES. 

He trailed one cold finger up your slit - to say you were wet was an understatement. You were dripping for him, and he was straining for you. Instinctively you wrapped him tightly in your arms pulling him close, 

COLD. SO COLD. 

You slowly let out an exhale when he inserted said finger and oh how wonderful it felt just from that one alone. It wasn't long before two was inside of you and you felt familiar sensation developing. You mewled into his ear as he pumped those two digits in and out slow enough to scrape along that spot but fast enough where you weren't missing out for too long. Your back instinctively arched.

"That's it pet. Let me hear you, beg for me, let me hear those beautiful sounds. Please don't deprive me of it." He was begging and you weren't going to say no to him and so you let him hear you even if it was just little whimpers and slight attempts at his name. "I never let anyone see this side, this true form of myself but I must admit you must've hit something within me because now I crave to fuck you in this form, would you like that sweetling?"

"Oh yes. yes. yes" It had came out of your mouth before you even had the chance to think about. Loki licked his lips as a third finger joined the first two and oh how it stretched you, filled you and he was pumping them at a rhythm now. It took only a curl of those three deliciously ribbed fingers inside of you in a 'come hither' motion that you leaking on his hands. 

Once your moaning had subsided Loki stood up and over you and,

OH STARS was he a giant alright. You though in his first form he felt big from when he took you but it seemed to not compare to this one. You wiggled out between his legs and propped yourself up on your knees, studying the appendage in front of you. The patterns on his skin were intriguing and you wondered if they all had the same markings or if each one of them had a different kinds on them. 

His voice went into a high pitched whimper as your hands slowly came up around it, your hands felt like Valhalla and Loki could not look down to save himself from his undoing. Slowly pumping him in one hand the other came down to play with the two orbs underneath and Loki gasped his eyes snapping open. 

You froze with fear afraid you may have pushed the line somehow. 

"Please don't stop." His eyes were downward in sadness and looking into him - with your special abilities - you were able to see war and destruction around him as a baby and - and wait was he a sacrifice? No wonder one would be so bitter at the world. 

You happily obliged with his request as you went back to bringing him pleasure. You heard little whimpers and suddenly a deep moan that left his voice that would've had you cumming on the spot if you weren't so wrapped up in making him cum. As you tugged and pulled on his balls, you suddenly slammed his hard member down your throat in one move; shocking both of you. You held your breath for moment amazed by even it being cold, and focused on swallowing first before slowly bobbing your head up and down on his shaft.

"You - are - eager - to - oooohh - please." He stuttered out both of his hands found their way into your hair. You simply home relishing how he started throbbing in your mouth, he may have been a God but all men cum the same. "Can you do me favor?" He groaned when you pulled your hot, warm mouth away from his member. 

"What is that....My Prince?" You smirked a little straightening yourself up a little on your knees.

"Mmmm. I want to fuck your pretty little face." He tucked some hair behind your ear caressing your cheeks. "Will you let me?" Why was he asking? He was going to do what he wanted anyways. You balanced your hands on his thighs, closing your eyes mouth open as wide as possible. Loki smirked to himself, "I'm going to have such fun breaking you." He murmured before jerking your forward, he showed no mercy as he bucked his hips into your mouth. Tears started streaming down your face and your throat started to itch and the feeling of gagging was coming. "Breathe through your nose." He hissed out through his teeth almost at the point of his release, until he decided enough was enough - he had to have you again. 

All to quickly he pulled out of your mouth and in one swift motion you were on your back his mouth on yours and his hand lifting your leg over his hips. The head of his cock was nudging at your entrance. Slowly he sunk into you stretching your wet pussy . You panted and clung to him for dear life as it felt like eternity that he was sinking into you and oh was it cold. You shivered as he enveloped you kissing you and whispering the sweetest praises into your ear. 

"Such a good girl you are. Look at how well your body takes me in...it accepts me just like this." 

You realized that though in captivity, though he was deranged, for right now he was a...lover...a soft lover. Your hand found its way into his hair as he finally bottomed out and gave you time to adjust. You wrapped your other leg around his waist and bucked your hips upwards wanting more and wanting it fast. Loki happily obliged as he started moving in and out of you fast and hard. Wet slaps was all that was heard and you were already near an orgasm by the way his cock was hitting you and the way those markings scratched against the inside of you. 

"Loki." You moaned as he placed his hands under your thighs pushing it your chest. "Oh my God." You let him go flopping on the ground your eyes closed relishing the way he was making you feel. 

Loki chuckled to himself as he started sucking on your neck biting at the sensitive skin. He was moving faster now on the verge of cumming. 

"Please Loki cum...in me." Your voice barely in a whisper and that only spurred on more as he growled, his nails digging into your skin. "Yes. Yes. Right there." You whimpered as your orgasm washed over you. Loki was right behind you as your warm pussy milked him as it pulsated around him. He collapsed to the side of you, catching his breath while you just stared at the ceiling. 

"Sleep pet." Was the last thing you heard before your heavy eyelids finally shut. You weren't expecting him to care for you afterwards, to clean you up, nor allow you to get dressed so with that in mind you let yourself fall into a sex induced sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You did it. You really, annoyingly did it. 

You had broken down a small wall inside of Loki that he spent a few years building up. He didn't know weather it was your 'special gift' or any other work at hand but he was starting to remember a lot from his past. It was like slowly his mentality was coming back. 

Loki was propped up against the headboard of his bed, one legs hiked up, the other laying flat. His right elbow was on the right knee as he stared at you in an icy manner. 

Expressionless. Blank. Cold. 

You were sound asleep by the fire he had lit again. Your body glistened next to the fire as it glowed around you taunting him even more. He clenched and released his jaw a few times as his hands started to ball into a fist. 

He had expected you to want to sleep in the comfort of his bed with him - not that he would've let you anyway. But his ego needed to hear it just so he could have the power and control to tell you no. He wanted to hear you beg and cry for it but was utterly surprised and a bit disappointed when you had rolled over and went to sleep. 

It had taken him aback as he saw you drift off and for a moment he could do nothing but look at you. 

Who did you think you were? You were meant to be his pet; to want to please him, be with him, to be begging for his praises. But your stubborn self only did one of those things. You mostly certainly pleased him with not only your actions but with those words that dripped off of your lips. 

He transitioned himself back into his Aseir form as he got up from the floor. All he could do for an hour was sit on his bed not even thinking of his plans nor thinking of eating. Several times a few people had walked in on him just sitting staring at you. Each time they would gasp in shock do to the fact that Loki was pretty much still butt naked, and even in mind control they were pretty much aware that it wasn't right minded to be staring at someone sleep - on the floor - butt naked as well. 

"What?" He'd snarl at them annoyed at everyone coming in.

It took Clint to come in and convince Loki to at least put on some sweat pants and eat a bit. 

"Don't forget tomorrow we have a mission." Clint deadpanned at Loki who rolled his eyes. 

"I'm aware of it Bird Boy, I'm the one who came up with it."

"I know you are but I'm not the one falling in love with a sex slave." Clint turned on his heels walking out leaving Loki an angry mess.

That was two hours ago. Now with everyone asleep and Loki was alone with his thoughts and emotions. 

Every so often you would let out a slight little moan or would stretch as if you were waking up. Every time Loki's heart would skip a beat and he'd ever so slightly shift to see if he would catch your eyes. But all he was met with was your back to his face.

He was irritated at his feelings for you, but then it would change into guilt. He never had his opportunity with Sigyn, he never got to say 'I do.', never got to make his promises under Valhalla. 

Now a simple mortal came into his life and quickly stole his heart as if Sigyn was a thing of the past. Loki shook his head rapidly, pulling his hair in the process.

Sigyn was a Goddess - perfection. You - a low life, dirty mortal. You would never compare to her not in the slightest. 

Yet as Loki's eye lids grew heavy and he prepared himself for sleep, he felt something missing. 

A touch.

Skin to skin contact. 

As much as he tried to swallow whatever it was he felt he couldn't. He huffed in frustration as he shot out of bed stalking over to your body, which was sprawled out like a model waiting to be painted.

He scooped you up in his arms and you moved slightly only to cuddle into his chest. Loki couldn't hold back his slight smile now at how you relaxed almost immediately into him.

He carried you over to the bed gently laying you down, covering you with the blanket. He started to stroke your hair as he faintly heard,

"Loki." You had whispered and he froze. It wasn't a moan nor did you give any indication you were having a wet dream. It was just simply his name off of your lips as if you knew what he had did and it was your way of thanking him. 

He crawled on the other side of you stretching his arm out around your waist. As he was about to pull you back against his chest, you wiggled your body moving it automatically. He hissed as your now warm skin touched his and his growing erection becoming predominant as your butt covered it. 

Loki gulped at how your lovely rear end was poking at it and he just so badly wanted to be sheathed inside of you. But he would not take what was not willingly his. Sure, he forced himself on you when you were awake but in his demented mind you were present during the experience thus getting the pleasure his cocky ass self could give. He thought long and hard before he took his member in his hand sliding it up and down on the cleft of your ass. You pushed back instinctively enough for his head to be snuggled in between your two cheeks. He had to cover his mouth at the moan that would've escaped and he pushed back the thoughts of pushing further into you. Instrad he wrapped you tightly in his arms and drifted off into sleep.

******

Clint walked in the Avengers compound looking to and fro everywhere. He had his memory back as soon as you looked at him. He had almost slipped but knew there was no way he could beat Loki himself; the only way he could was to play the game.

_He had gone into Loki’s room before leaving to observe the conditions you were in, only to find him staring at your body. Clint had shivered at the way Loki eyed you; something so villainous and devious in his eyes. The fact you were naked pained him knowing what Loki had done. Yet, Loki’s demeanor was different with confronted of the fact he could actually be falling in love with the person who was meant to be kept as merely as his sex slave._

_He had told Dr Erik he was going to scope out the premises for tomorrow's plan and left, having half a mind to try and take you with him. He felt so bad leaving you there to Loki’s advances._

“You weren’t kidding Red, he has his mind back.” Tony lifted an eyebrow at Clint slouched against the window in exhaustion, and guilt. He had left his friend’s daughter to be devoured by a monster. 

“Thank your Daughter.” He murmured. 

“You know she is mine?” Tony was taken aback. Clint had been gone for a while now no possible way he could’ve figured it out unless Tony had told him.

“I knew it from the moment I saw her. She is the spitting image of you Tony.” Clint smiled weakly, stomach twisting.

There was a moment of silence with Tony going back and forth in his head whether he wanted to know the answer to his questions. But he did, he missed you, loved you dearly and though he hadn’t spoken to you in such a long time he felt you still. 

“How is she?” His voice barely above a whisper. Natasha’s heart broke at the slight tremble in it. Tony was strong, he was smart, he was an asshole. But now he was the one broken and on the verge of becoming a shell of himself.

But now Clint was the one contemplating in his own mind. Should he tell him the horrific truth or should he try to put his mind at ease?

“She is well. She is alive and eating so there is that.” He tried hard to make Tony comfortable. The inevitable was of course, Tony would keep asking and keep persisting on my information and Clint would run out of fabrications and one worded answers. He would be forced to tell him the truth.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek as nervousness hung in the air. 

"How would you feel if your daughter was the one in mine's place? My daughter is about to be exploited for her gift and what is worse if the nut bag hasn’t done so already - sexually.”

Clint's silence spoke louder than any words he could say, and Tony felt his tears prick through. All he could do was nod his head.

"What's his plan?"

"The military ball."


End file.
